No More Waiting
by lil-rock14
Summary: AU. Teyla is married and the ruler of her people. She is reunited with her true love after waiting for him for so many years. RononTeyla.
1. Chapter 1

**No More Waiting**

**This is an alternate universe. I've only seen like 4 and a half episodes of. In my AU, Teyla has a brother. The half episode that I saw came from the first season, so I don't really know anything about her family. I love Ronon and Teyla's chemistry. I wrote this story a long time ago, but I put Teyla and Ronon in my main characters places and added a few things, so if it is horrible, my bad. Here we go.**

Summary: AU. Teyla is married and the ruler of her people. She is reunited with her true love after waiting for him for so many years. RononTeyla.

**Disclaimer: I don't own very much. I own three characters: Garvin, Tessir, and Virrah. Everyone else belongs to the creators of the show.**

Three guards walked in dragging a person in shackles between them. They viciously threw him in front of the woman sitting on the throne in front of the Main hall. He landed on his side. The captive brought himself up to a kneeling position. "My lady, we have found him," said one of the guards.

"This is the man who killed my brother?" the woman asked. The three guards nodded. "Rise, sir and meet my gaze," she said descending from her throne. Her tone was soft and kind.

The captive didn't move a muscle. One of the guards pulled at the captive's shackles. "The princess said rise. It would serve you well to listen," he hissed.

"Do not touch him. Let him rise on his own accord," the princess whispered. She knelt down in front of the captive. "I can always lower myself to meet your gaze if you are too weak. Then I can help you up."

"You are too kind, princess" the captive spoke, looking at the ground.

"Teyla, he is still dangerous," said another guard.

Teyla brought a hand to the gruff man's chin and lifted it up. He was dirty and looked as if he were malnourished and had been treated unkindly. His hair fell to his shoulders and his face covered in dirty. The only thing she could clearly see was his eyes, and they were full of remorse. "You aren't dangerous, are you?" she asked.

The captive shook his head. He brought his shackled hands up to hers, moving her hands to his cheek. A guard ran over to him and kicked him in his side. "Do not touch her. You are not worthy. This shall be your last hour. For touching her, and for killing her brother," the guard yelled, standing over his body.

Teyla stood up and put herself between the guard and the captive. "Enough, Garvin! How dare you hit an unarmed man in my halls!"

"How can you defend the man who killed your brother?"

She turned her attention back to the captive who was struggling to get back up to his knees. "Are you willing to rise? Are you in need of my assistance?" she knelt down in front of him again.

"No, my lady. Like he said, I am not worthy," he replied.

"I say who is and is not worthy, if there is such a thing."

"How can you easily defend someone you don't know?" he asked. His eyes piercing her soul.

A familiar feeling came over her. "Because I feel as though I know you."

"And I you."

She put her hand on his back. She felt something hot and sticky on it. She lifted up her hand and saw it coated with blood. "You are bleeding. Did my guards harm you?"

"No," he said. "These injuries were because of me."

"Let me see," she said lifting up his shirt. Teyla gasped at the number of wounds on his body. "A cloth," she requested.

When it was put in her hand, she wiped off some of the blood on his body. When the blood was gone, her hands traced over the scars on his upper back. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The captive turned around and saw her. "Don't cry for me, my princess," he said.

"I've seen these scars before," Teyla said. The captive looked away. "Ronon? I thought you died," she whispered.

"No, I couldn't leave you."

She took his arm and helped him to stand. "Get these shackles off him. Take him to my quarters."

"But my lady," started Garvin.

"If he is harmed any further by you or your guards' hands, I will personally cut them off," she threatened.

All the guards nodded. Garvin released Ronon and led him to Teyla's quarters. Ronon rubbed his wrists that were raw and crusted with blood. "I will be with you soon," Teyla called, as Ronon walked away.

Teyla walked to her throne and took a seat. Ronon returning was so overwhelming that it was just too much to be in the same room with him. All of the emotions flying around in the air around them. A lot of unwanted tension.

When she calmed down, she walked to her room. There she found Ronon standing and staring out the window. "Care to sit?" she said closing the door.

She walked over to her bed, but didn't sit down. "Not after everything that I've hand to endure all this time. It hurts to sit, to lie, even to stand," Ronon turned around to face her. "Teyla, I swear on my love for you that I didn't kill your brother."

"I believe you. I believed you when you said you would return, and I believe you now," Teyla sobbed.

Teyla walked forward and Ronon embraced her body against his, even though it pained him to do so. She cried into his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair. "I thought you were going to wait for me," he whispered.

Teyla separated herself from him. "I did," she said, wiping her tears away.

"Then what are you doing here? In this palace, away from your people."

"I was waiting for you. For three years I have been waiting. Praying that you would return to me."

"But I'm here."

"I know," she yelled. Her features sobered. "But that doesn't take away the fact that you were gone. It doesn't take away the three years I spent worrying for you, Ronon. And I still do. Even though you are right here. And I loved you more from the day you left."

"Then maybe I should leave."

"No, don't. I can't have my heart breaking again for you."

"Teyla, my heart still belongs to you," Ronon said. He walked up to her and cupped her chin, making their eyes meet.

Teyla forced herself out of the gaze. "But mine can't," she said turning her back to him. "My people. The sacrifices I've made."

"Please don't let any of those sacrifices be because of me."

She ran into his arms and openly cried. Ronon could feel the front of his shirt dampening from her tears. "Ronon, I love you. I really do. But I can't the way that I want to."

Ronon wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. "Why not?" he asked.

"Will you please take your hands off my wife?" said a voice from the door.

Teyla and Ronon's reunion was so emotional that they didn't hear the door open or realize they had an audience. "Wife?" Ronon whispered.

Teyla unwillingly released herself from his arms. She walked over to the man in the doorway, drying her face. "Virrah," Teyla said.

"I've heard the news from Garvin. Is this not the man who killed Tessir? The man who killed your brother," Virrah spat. He protectively put his arms around his wife.

Ronon's eyes darkened at the sight in front of him. Virrah took out a gun and pointed at Ronon. Teyla got in the way of the gun. "No. He didn't."

"How do you know? Because he said!" Virrah yelled. He stepped around his wife. "How dare you brainwash my wife."

Teyla got back in the way of the gun. "He would never do anything to hurt me. He loves me."

"Loves you? I love you, Teyla," Virrah said. "Look at him. He is barbaric. He does not know love!"

"He does. Because he loves me," Teyla yelled back. "And I love him too." Her voice softened and she shrunk back. "I'm sorry, Virrah."

Virrah backhanded her across the face. Teyla fell to the ground with a gasp. "How dare you hit her!" Ronon yelled.

The only thing that stopped him from killing Teyla's husband was the gun pointing at his chest. He looked down at Teyla who was lying on the ground shaking. "Who are you to question my actions?" Virrah challenged.

"I am not the one who just hit the person they claimed to love." Ronon stepped around to get a better view of the man threatening his life. He took a step back. "It was you."

"Do I know you?"

"You killed her brother. I saw you."

"I do not know what you speak of," Virrah said. "I'm sorry, Teyla."

Virrah bent down to help her up. "Do not touch me. Is there any truth to what he says?" Teyla asked.

"Never," Virrah replied.

"Liar!" Ronon roared. "I recognize the crest you wear. It must be a family crest. And your eyes from after you shot him. That memory is not easily forgotten."

Teyla stood up and walked toward Ronon. She looked at her husband with pleading eyes. "This can't be true."

"Believe it," Ronon said.

"Who are you going to believe, this man who says he loves you, or your husband who you know does?"

"I will believe whoever is telling me the truth."

"It's me, Teyla," Ronon pleaded. "I lied to you once, but I promised you that I would never do it again. You need to believe me."

Teyla looked into Ronon's eyes which were filled with sincerity. She quickly turned her head to Virrah. "I want the truth, Virrah."

Virrah laughed. "The truth? I killed your brother. And I have no remorse," he said dropping the gun to his side.

"Why?" Teyla asked, tears brimming.

"Your brother was the only thing standing in my way to rule. I married you, that was the first step, but if Tessir married someone first, then I would have to wait. And he was engaged to be married. He was in my way, and I needed to be rid of him. Now I am in line to become the ruler of your people.

"You tyrant!"

"And only one person is stopping me."

Virrah raised his gun and shot Ronon in the stomach. "Ronon!" Teyla yelled as she watched his body crumple to the floor.

She knelt down next to him and put pressure on the gunshot wound. The blood was spreading quickly. Her hands became sticky with his blood. "Stay with me, Ronon," Teyla pleaded to him.

Virrah walked over to his wife. "Stay with me, Teyla, and I will let you get some help and let him live," Virrah bargained.

"Never."

"Then he will bleed to death."

Ronon coughed and blood spilled from his mouth. "It's all right, Teyla. My life isn't worth that of your people. Let me go. You don't have to wait for me this time."

Tears freely ran down her cheeks mixing with Ronon's blood. "I won't have to wait because you aren't leaving me."

The footsteps of the guards echoed through the hallways in front of Teyla's room. Garvin stood in Teyla's doorways with several other guards. "Princess, is everything all right?" Garvin asked. "We heard a gunshot."

"Get this man out of my quarters," she hissed. The guards made their way toward Ronon. "Not him. Virrah."

"Princess? What for?" Garvin asked.

"He killed Tessir. Throw him in a cell and call a healer here."

Garvin nodded. Two guards shackled Virrah and escorted him out of the room. "Princess, will you be all right?"

Teyla slowly nodded. Garvin left the room to get the healer. "Stay strong, Ronon," she said to him. "For me."

"I will wait for you in the skies," Ronon whispered, his voice getting weaker.

"Do not talk like that. Just rest. The healer will be here soon. Then it can be like how I wished. When I was truly happy."

Ronon closed his eyes and nodded. She caressed his forehead. The action made him relax. When his breathing evened out, as if he were sleeping, the healer walked in. "Everything will be fine now," she whispered, watching the healer. "You are here and that makes everything okay."

Almost two hours later the healer finished working on Ronon. Teyla helped the healer carry Ronon to his bed. "He is very weak, princess. The bullet missed the vital organs and there was an exit wound which made it easier. But the bullet just missed his spine. If he awakens, keep him immobile. Moving might tear the stitches. I cannot say when he will awaken, but I know he will live."

"My thanks," Teyla said.

The healer smiled and walked out of the room. The healer saw how Teyla's eyes shined in Ronon's presence. How she glowed. This never happened when she was around her soon to be ex-husband. She knew that it was Ronon who Teyla truly loved.

The healer had removed Ronon's shirt when she was healing him. She saw how dirty he was and left him to get a basin filled with water and a cloth. She cleaned all of the dirt off his body, and his face.

How she missed looking into his eyes. For three years, that was missing from her life.

Of course, Ronon was unpredictable, and stubborn to a fault, but he was also strong, and passionate. She knew that she was the only person that Ronon would ever open up to. And they understood each other. At times, Teyla felt as if he was the only one who could. She missed that the most.

Around his neck she saw that he still had his Wraith teeth necklace and sighed. She noticed that there were more teeth on it than the last time she had seen it.

In the midst of her thoughts, Ronon shivered. It was most likely from the blood lost. Teyla laughed because he was lying on top of all of the blankets, and she knew that she would not be able to lift him on her own. She walked to her drawers and took out a few white sheets. She unfolded and covered Ronon with them.

She massaged his furrowing brow and whispered calming words to him. "I need you here with me, Ronon," she said. "I will stay with you, I promise. Don't make me wait for you any longer."

Teyla took his hands and hers and rubbed them to warm them up. She shook her head when she saw his wrists covered in bandages. She remembered how much of a fighter he was when he was every time they were in captivity. She didn't realize the Sun went down because she was so preoccupied with Ronon.

She heard a knock on the door and was forced to left Ronon's side, which was hard for her to do. She opened up the door and saw Garvin on the other side. "Your hus—Virrah has been detained. What are we to do with him?" he asked.

"I don't know, Garvin. It is too much to take in. Can we talk about it when Ronon is awake and well?"

"But princess, he is awake," Garvin said. Teyla turned around to see Ronon lying back starting up with wide eyes. "I will leave you," he nodded and closed the door.

Teyla walked over to Ronon. "Am I dead?" Ronon asked, his voice weak.

"Don't speak. You are still in the land of the living," Teyla said with a smile.

A single tear fell down her cheek. Ronon lifted up his hand and wiped it away what seemed like the thousandth tear she cried. He frowned at how weak he was. "Why are you crying?"

"The healer said you shouldn't move. You should rest."

"I'm not tired," he said, putting his hand down.

"Your tone says different."

"I am weak, not tired."

"The strong and mighty Satedan warrior admitting to weakness?" Teyla teased.

"Yes. What can I say? It is hard to put up a strong face around you." Ronon yawned. "Maybe I am a little tired."

Teyla stood up and kissed him on the forehead. "I will let you rest then," she said, walking toward her door.

"No, Teyla," he said as loud as he could. He grunted and brought his hand to his stomach as the action caused a shooting pain. "Bad idea."

Teyla turned around and ran back to him. "Ronon, you stubborn fool!" Teyla said. "What did I tell you?"

"That you needed me here with you. And you promised to stay with me."

"You heard me?"

"Yes, more or less. It was like a dream. But you almost broke your promise just now." Teyla laughed and teasingly slapped him on the shoulder. "Ouch."

"I thought you said you needed to rest."

"I will. But I want you here with me, too. Come and lie down," Ronon offered.

"But your wounds."

"They hurt whether or not you are in bed with me."

Teyla shook her head at Ronon's persistence. Teyla took off her sandals and got into bed with him. She laid down on his bare chest and he put his arm around her. "I love you, Ronon Dex," she whispered not knowing if he heard or not.

Ronon didn't reply to her statement. Teyla assumed that he didn't hear her. She was the first to sleep. She fell asleep to the rhythmic rise and fall of Ronon's chest. Ronon bent down and kissed Teyla on the forehead. "I love you too, Teyla Emmagan."

Within a few minutes, he fell asleep also, but with a smile on his face.

**This is my first romance and Stargate fic. I hope that it was all right. Please review, and no flames please. Lil-Rock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU. Teyla is married and the ruler of her people. She is reunited with her true love after waiting for him for so many years. RononTeyla.**

So originally this was supposed to be one chapter because I didn't think farther than one chapter, but I guess that it would make more sense if it wrapped it all up. So, I wrote this. Here it goes. Don't worry, it isn't the last chapter.

_Italics are flashbacks_

_**Bold Italics are thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own very much. I own a few characters: Mayra, Garvin, Tessir, Virrah, and the members of the Triad. Everyone else belongs to the creators of the show.**

Teyla awoke when the rays of the Sun touched her face. She felt something heavy around her and looked up. She saw the sleeping form of Ronon and noticed that he still had his arm protectively around her exactly how they fell asleep.

She slipped out from under Ronon's arm and softly kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at how innocent he looked as he dreamed. She got out of bed and put her sandals back on. She walked to her door, but before she even put her hand on the door handle, she heard him speak. "You are leaving me. Where are you going?" Ronon asked.

"I have business to attend to. And I thought you could use the rest."

"I've rested enough. Let me come with you," he said making a move to get out of bed.

"Don't you dare move a muscle, Ronon Dex."

"Teyla, I'm fine. I promise you."

Teyla stood next to the bed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh really. Try and get out of bed."

"All right then. I will," Ronon replied.

Ronon swung his legs off the bed and attempted to sit up. The key work was attempted. He got halfway up before he brought his hand to his stomach and grunted. He fell back onto his bed, his chest heaving. "You were saying?" Teyla said.

Teyla picked up his feet and put them back on his bed. She helped to prop Ronon up against the headboard. "That was fun," he winced.

"For whom?" Teyla said. Ronon opened his mouth to reply, but Teyla interrupted him. "You stay put. I will be right back. I'm going to get the healer."

"She better tell me that I'm able to stand up and walk around. I don't do bedridden very well," Ronon said.

Teyla turned around and walked to her door. "I didn't notice," Teyla said, and walked into the hallway.

Teyla found the healer and brought her back to her room. Ronon was still lying on his bed, staring straight ahead. The healer laughed at emotion and unfinished business that was felt in the atmosphere. Ronon caught the laugh and furrowed his brow. "What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing, sir," she replied. "Would you be able to sit up?"

"Not without assistance," Teyla answered for him. Teyla put his arm around her and helped him to sit up. The healer nodded and unwrapped his bandages. "I will leave you, Marya," Teyla said.

"You can stay," Marya said. "I could use a helper, unless you have something else to attend to."

Marya knew that Teyla didn't want to leave Ronon. "I can stay," Teyla said.

"You can leave," Ronon said.

"Excuse me?" Teyla said.

"You probably have a lot to deal with right now."

"I can deal with it when I know you are well."

"I _am_ well."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, never," Ronon said with a smile on his face.

"Good, because I'm not leaving."

"Okay then." He smiled got bigger when he was able to make Teyla admit that she wanted to be with him. But of course, he felt the same way about her.

Teyla stood in the corner and watched Marya work on Ronon. Ronon kept his eyes on Teyla the entire time. This moment reminded her of the first time they had met, when Beckett was removing the transmitter from his back. Except this time, he wasn't pointing a gun at her. That was so long ago, but here he was, getting looked at by a doctor once again.

She never thought that she would ever see him again. That he would be sitting there, right in front of her. That she would be looking in his eyes, and he would be looking back. Into her soul.

She remembered the day that she thought she had lost him forever.

_Flashback_

"_I promise I'll be back. I promise. I won't ever leave you like this," Ronon said._

_Ronon bent down and softly kissed her on the lips. "Go now," she whispered, needing to look away. "Before I change my mind."_

"_Wait for me, Teyla"_

"_I will."_

_Ronon took her in his arms one last time and kissed her on her forehead. "I will see you again."_

_End Flashback_

And she believed him. The words that he had said to her were permanently implanted in her memory. A smile unconsciously crept onto her face. She was so caught up in her memories that she didn't notice the healer standing right in front of her. "Princess?" Marya asked.

"Oh, my apologies, Marya."

"I'm done with your friend."

"My name is Ronon," he said from the bed.

"I am done with Ronon," Marya said.

Teyla chuckled at Marya responding to Ronon. "So does he have to stay in bed?" Teyla asked.

"He is allowed limited movement."

"How about walking?" Ronon asked.

"No. I wouldn't recommend it."

"I can't stay in this room," Ronon said, leaning back.

"He's going to leave this room no matter what you say," Teyla said. "He never really liked showing weakness."

"Fine. You can take short walks, but nothing too strenuous. And not on your own. I must say that you are a fast healer. But not fast enough."

"Why thank you."

Teyla and Marya walked out of the room. Marya closed the door to Teyla's room so she could talk to her without Ronon hearing. Marya noticed that Teyla stared at the door as if her gaze could penetrate the wood. "My lady, are you all right?"

"Of course, Marya. Does something seem wrong?"

"No. It is just that if I could see your heart right now, I would see it fluttering."

Teyla's cheeks were painted with a rosy tone. "Fluttering?"

"I see the way you look at him, Princess. I know, because I gave the same look to my husband when we were courting. And your friend is very handsome."

Teyla's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. She agreed with what Marya said, but she would never say it out loud. Even though her actions clearly said otherwise. "Marya," she whispered.

"My apologies, Princess. That was out of line."

"It is all right."

"If you love him, let him know," Marya said. "I must be off." She turned around and shuffled down the hallway.

Teyla walked back into her room and saw Ronon sitting up. He slowly turned his head to look at her. His gaze was so deep that it almost hurt to be in the path of it. "What was that about?" he asked.

Teyla turned around, not able to take his stare any longer. "Nothing that you have to concern yourself about."

"And yet I don't believe you."

"Well, you should," she said walking over and taking a seat next to him. "So are you well enough for a walk?"

"You didn't even need to ask." Ronon braced himself and tried to stand on his own. Teyla pushed him down. "What are you doing?" Ronon asked, shocked that Teyla offered to take him out for a walk only to push him back down.

"You heard, Marya. Not on your own." She took his arm and put it around her shoulders. "Are you ready?" Ronon nodded. "One… two… three."

The two of them stood up together. It was a lot harder for Teyla than she thought because Ronon was the closest thing to dead weight without being dead. She heard him groan and he stood fully upright. Ronon looked down and saw that Teyla was struggling a little bit. "Sorry," he said.

"Getting you up was the hardest part. Are you ready to begin?"

"Of course."

"Now you better tell me if you are feeling tired or we need to stop."

"I will," Ronon said unconvincingly.

"Ronon," Teyla scolded, not liking Ronon's tone.

"You don't believe me?"

"I do."

The two of them walked out of the room and around the halls. "This is nothing like Atlantis. Why did you leave and how is everybody?"

"I had to leave them. For my people. And the Team is all right. I spoke to them a few days ago." Ronon sighed deeply. He missed the Team. "You can talk to them the next time we get a transmission. I think that they will be glad to see you all right." Ronon looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Well, as close to all right as you can get."

"Right."

Teyla decided to walk outside to the sacred ground. But they needed to walk into the forest to get there. "I thought you could use some fresh air. Rejuvenate your spirit," Teyla said.

"This isn't exactly a short walk," he said staring out at the endless amount of trees.

They walked passed a bunch of trees and came across a paved path. They followed the path and ended up at a circle. The sacred ground was a large paved circle surrounded by flowers and benches. Teyla helped Ronon to sit down and she took a seat next to him. He held his hand out to her and she put her hand in his. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is how it should have been," she whispered.

"Teyla?" He paused and waited for her to look at him. "What is this place?"

"This is the sacred grounds. It is where all ceremonies are performed before the gods and witnesses."

"Teyla, is there where you married—"

"No," she interrupted. She inhaled deeply. "This is where I would go every night when the planet was dark and quiet. I'd sit listening to the wind. Waiting until I could have sworn I heard the voices of the gods. And I would pray to them. Ask them where you were. And ask them to bring you back to me."

"I guess that they answered your prayers," Ronon replied. He took her in his arms and kissed her head. "Someone was looking out for me and you."

They sat like that for a couple of minutes. Neither one saying a word, but nothing needed to be said. Teyla wished that the moment would last forever. She felt that when they were together like this, nothing could touch them. And in her heart, she knew that feeling was right.

Suddenly, Ronon sat up and looked around. "Ronon, what is wrong?" Teyla asked, her voice full of concern.

"Someone is coming," he said.

He tried to stand, but didn't have the strength to. "You stay. You are in no position to be in a fight."

Teyla stood protectively in front of Ronon. It was actually funny because it was usually him doing the protecting. "Who is there?" she yelled. Garvin revealed himself from the trees. Teyla slouched and breathed a sigh of relief. "Garvin, you frightened me."

"I'm sorry, Princess. I needed to make sure you were all right."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Marya wanted me to make sure that your friend—"

"Ronon," he growled.

"Ronon," Garvin continued, "didn't pass out or relapse."

"He is fine," Teyla said. "Thank you for your concern."

Garvin took off his guard hat and walked over to Ronon. He held his hand out to him. "I'm sorry…Ronon. Your first impression of me must be horrible."

Ronon took his hand and shook it. "It's all right, Garvin."

"It is just that when my guards and I saw you. You were covered in dried blood, standing where Prince Tessir's body was a few days ago. My guards and I had no reason to think other wise."

"In my position, I would have thought the same."

"I hope in the future, I can change your opinion about me."

"There is nothing to change. I haven't formed one yet. Well at least not from our first encounter." He looked over to Teyla. "Someone taught me that first impressions don't mean everything."

Ronon sent a soft smile in Teyla's direction. She graciously returned the smile. "Garvin, would you like to do me a favor?"

"Anything, my lady," he said bowing to her.

"Would you mind helping me get Ronon back to my quarters? I think that he has had enough fresh air for today."

"My lady, I don't know if—

Ronon knew where the statement was going and interrupted him before he could finish it. "Teyla could use as much help as she can get," Ronon said, trying to relieve the tension between them. He knew that Garvin felt uncomfortable being around him after kicking him yesterday.

Teyla turned to Garvin and whispered, "He gets shot in the stomach no more than a day ago, and he still has the strength to fight with me."

"Of course I do," Ronon said.

Garvin laughed at the banter between them. Teyla sat down and put Ronon's arm around herself. "Let us go, Ronon. It's time to get you back to my room."

"Why?"

"I have some business to attend to. And you are still healing, so you need your rest."

"So who is trying to get rid of who now?"

Teyla ignored Ronon, but she couldn't help but smile. "On three. One… two… three."

Teyla and Ronon stood up at the same time. He groaned as the movement put a strain on his torso. Garvin rushed over and put Ronon's other arm around him. "How did you two get up here?"

"Very slowly," Ronon and Teyla said simultaneously.

**_She seems so much happier with him,_** Garvin thought as he walked along side the two.

The three of them walked back to Main Hall slowly. They needed to stop a few times for Ronon to catch his breath. They got back to Teyla's room about fifteen minutes later. In her room, Marya was sitting on a chair waiting with her supplies. "It's good to see that you are still conscious," she said.

"You seem surprised," Ronon said.

"Anyone else who was shot a few hours ago would be unconscious after walking around."

"What can I say," Ronon said. "I'm not anyone else."

"No, you're not," Teyla replied.

Garvin and Teyla slowly walked Ronon to her bed. They made him sit and Teyla helped Ronon to lie back down. Marya walked to Ronon and put the back of her hand on his forehead. She shook her head in disapproval. "You have a bit of a temperature, sir."

"Please. Just Ronon," he said pushing Marya's hand away from his face.

"I'm going to need to check for an infection."

Marya started unwrapping the bandages. Teyla looked outside and saw that it was around midday. "Marya, can you do me a favor and keep an eye on him for about an hour. I have a meeting with the Triad. And I need to make a few visits."

"Of course, princess," Marya responded.

"If he gives you a hard time, you can just drug him to sleep."

Ronon's eyes widened. "She didn't mean that."

"I did. So don't give her a hard time." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "I will be back in an hour."

Teyla looked at Ronon one last time and left the room. She walked to the meeting room and saw that the members of the Triad were already there.

"Princess, we did not expect you to be here," said the only woman of the Triad.

"Why wouldn't I be here, Lai?"

"We just thought that you wanted to be at your friend's side," said the younger of the two males.

"I've been with him since he has gotten here. I am still the ruler of my people, no matter who comes along. And my people need me."

"Teyla, you must not worry about your people," said the last member of the Triad. "We will oversee them while you deal with what you need to. If anything happens, we will notify you. You are dismissed."

They dismissed her because they knew that she was under a lot of stress that nobody could understand. She thanked them with a nod and left the meeting room.

Teyla walked to the underground holding cells. It was so dark because the rays of the Sun didn't reach this part of the underground. The air around her was so stale, it almost suffocated her. She walked down the dirt walkway to the last cell. Standing in front of the cell was a guard. When the guard realized who she was, he quickly stepped out of the way. He turned around and yelled for the prisoner sitting in the corner. "Arise, you are in the presence of the princess."

Teyla waited for the man to reach the doors of the cell. "Virrah," she said venomously.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. Okay… I am unexperienced at writing romances. Oh well. I hope that this chapter turned out all right. Honestly, I don't really know where this story is going, but hopefully no matter where it goes, there is an ending to it. I know that the flashback didn't really tell much about the past, but there will be an explanation of the past. I promise you that. Please review and thanks for reading. Lil-Rock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Virrah, Tessir, and Marya are mine. Although I only care for two of the three. Take a wild guess on which ones. Ronon and Teyla belong to the Stargate creator people. **

Virrah got as close to his wife as the cell door would let him. He wrapped his fingers around the cell bars. His fingers were aching to touch her. And there were so many things that he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't. Not from where he was standing. "Teyla. I was worried about you," Virrah said with sincerity.

Teyla kept her stare on Virrah. There were so many emotions that came over her when she saw the face of the man she had called her husband for three years. "Guard, you may leave us."

"I cannot leave my post, princess," the guard replied.

Teyla understood. She knew that the guards in her hall were obedient and took their jobs seriously. Especially when it came to protecting her. But she needed to talk to Virrah. And she was going to do or say anything to be able to do it without the guard hovering over her. "Okay then. Open the cell."

The guard's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what she was asking him to do. Of all things. He would have rather her ask him to chew off his own leg, because at least then he could stay by her side. But to leave her alone with her brother's killer? "Princess, I don't think—"

"I will be fine," Teyla interrupted.

The guard realized that she was as persistent as ever and she wasn't going to leave no matter what he said. "Yes, princess," her replied in defeat.

The guard opened the cell, but not without sending Virrah a look as to say, if anything happens to her, you will not go unpunished. Teyla stepped into the cell and the guard slowly closed it behind her. He stood outside the cell to watch over the princess. Virrah stepped closer toward Teyla. "Teyla, I—"

"Do not come near me, Virrah," Teyla said. She couldn't even look at him. "If you do, I don't think that I will be able to control myself."

He stopped walking toward her and actually took a few steps back. Almost as if her anger was an invisible force that was able to push him back. "I understand that you are angry that I _said_ I killed your brother."

"Angry?" Teyla's voice rose. "Angry does not begin to describe it. I am furious. And you shot an unarmed man! You, a military officer."

"Teyla, I had to. He was a threat."

"To whom? You and your secret?"

"I don't have a secret."

"Did you kill Tessir?" she asked.

"Teyla," Virrah said in a calming voice.

"Did you kill my brother?" Teyla screamed.

Virrah looked down. "Yes."

"Do you regret it?" She asked, hoping that maybe there was one strand of humanity left in him.

"No," Virrah said bluntly.

At that moment, it took Teyla everything in her not to kill the man, no monster standing in front of her. "You are sick."

"You still love me, Teyla. I know you do. You have to," he said walking toward her once more.

Teyla stood her ground. "Love you? I have to? I can't love someone who killed the only family that I had left."

Back in Teyla's room, Marya slowly unwrapped the bandages around Ronon. Ronon sat on the edge of the bed and looked as if he was about to pass out either from exhaustion or pain. "Are you all right?" Marya asked.

"I'm fine," Ronon said, softer than he would have liked. Honestly, he was feeling a little tired on top of something else, but he had no intention of telling her.

Marya tipped up his chin so that she could see if it was something that she could heal. When she didn't see anything but a furrowed brow, she asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

Ronon slowly inhaled and closed his eyes. "Actually, there is. Is there another room that we can go to?"

Marya looked at her patient. She saw that when he opened eyes they were glazed over, obviously from exhaustions, but they were also full of distress. "What is wrong with this room?"

"I don't want to lie in the same bed that Virrah has been in," Ronon said, finding the floor to be very interesting.

"But he hasn't," Marya simply said.

Ronon looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

**_He doesn't know,_** Marya thought. She thought that Teyla would have told him. But there wasn't really a good time to bring this topic up in a conversation unless he asked. "Virrah and Teyla have separate rooms. Actually their rooms are on opposite sides of the Hall. We are on the North end, and he _was_ located in the South end."

"You mean…" Ronon's voice dragged on.

Back in Virrah's cell, they were having a very animated conversation. "Teyla, we were married for three years."

"We never consummated our marriage!" Teyla yelled. She didn't realize what she was saying, until it was too late.

"And why was that!"

"Because," she paused. "Because you aren't him," she murmured.

"What?" Virrah asked not sure what he heard.

"You aren't Ronon," she said in her normal tone. She couldn't believe what she had just said, but she meant it. With all her heart.

Virrah was shocked. She always had a reason why they could never consummate their marriage, but never something as extreme as she was in love with another man. "While we were married you had another man on your mind? So when you looked at me, did you see his face instead?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was grieving when I met you. I loved him and I thought I had lost him. But I never compared you to him. Not intentionally."

Virrah wanted so badly to wipe her tears away, although he was the cause of them. "And I thought that I was helping you get over your loss." He was hurt.

Teyla wanted to throw something, but unfortunately for her, there was nothing in the cell she could get her hands on. She could have thrown her hus—ex-husband, but that wouldn't have been very diplomatic. "You were using me!"

"And you didn't use me to replace the memory of that man in your room."

"I didn't kill your brother," Teyla hissed.

Virrah could have fallen back with the amount of venom that was put into those words. That statement visibly stung him. He looked away from his wife. He knew that their relationship was over. "So what are you going to do with me?"

"_I_ am not going to do anything. I will let the Triad decide."

Virrah nearly fainted. Never did he think that Teyla would leave him to the Triad. They were well-known for making sure the punishment fit the crime. "Teyla, they will have me executed."

A new emotion washed over her when she saw the despair on his face. She felt pity. "You should have thought about that before," Teyla said.

"So is that the only reason you came here? To reprimand me for all the bad I've done?"

"I came here because I want a divorce," she said getting to the real reason she was here.

Not only did she want to hear his say once more that he killed her brother with a witness, but she wanted a divorce. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"So you can marry that man? I am not going to agree."

"I am not asking you, I am telling you. You do not have a say in this. And this has nothing to do with Ronon. Goodbye, Virrah. I will see you at your trial in three days." Teyla walked over to the cell door. "Guard, please open the door."

The guard opened it and Teyla stepped out. "So, he really did kill Prince Tessir," the guard said.

"You heard what he said," she said.

Teyla turned around and headed up to her room before she heard the sound of the cell close.

She got to her room just as Marya shut the door to it. "Marya, how is he?" Teyla asked.

"He is sleeping right now," Marya whispered.

"Did you have to drug him?"

"No. He isn't a bad patient. He has a fever. Nothing life threatening. I think the walk took a lot out of him."

"I see," she said, her voice full of guilt.

"Do not blame yourself, Princess. The walk _did_ do him much good." Marya felt that she needed to change the subject. "How was your talk with Virrah?"

Teyla looked up at her. "How did you know I went to see Virrah?"

"You look distraught. And that is the only thing that I could think of that would cause you this much distress."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "It was… uncomfortable to say the least."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marya asked.

"I don't want to have to burden you with my problems, Marya."

"It isn't a burden. Ronon isn't going to be going anywhere. And my sisters always told me I was a good listener."

"Marya," Teyla tested.

Marya continued talking as if she didn't hear what Teyla said. "And you are not getting rid of me that easily."

Teyla gestured Marya to follow her. They took a short walk down the halls. "I went to see Virrah. In the underground holding cells. I told him that I wanted a divorce." Teyla paused for a few seconds. "Am I a horrible person for wanting this?"

"No, Princess. Of course not."

"Then why do I feel horrible?"

"Because, although Virrah wasn't the man you truly loved, you were still married to him for three years. And nothing can take back those three years."

The two ended up in front of Teyla's door again. Teyla gave Marya a hug. "Thank you, Marya."

"I told you I was a good listener. I'll let you go to him. I will have someone send up some food."

Marya bowed and left Teyla standing alone outside of her room. She quietly opened her door so she wouldn't wake Ronon. When she entered her room, she saw him lying underneath the sheet he was using last night.

She walked over to her window and watched the sun slowly go down. She turned around when she heard a knock on her door. On the other side of it, there was a woman holding a tray of foods. "Some fruits, bread, and soups. For you and him," she said.

"I can take if from here," Teyla said taking the tray from her hands.

She set it on her drawer and sat on the edge of her bed next to Ronon. She pushed the stray dreads away from his face. She saw him inhale deeply and slowly open his eyes. "I smell food," he mumbled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved." He sat up and leaned against the headboard. "What is there?"

"Bread, fruit, and soups. So which one do you want?" she asked.

"Anything," Ronon replied. "But can you do me a favor first?"

Teyla let out a soft chuckle. "Ronon Dex, asking for favors. What is the universe coming to?"

"There's a first time for everything."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Unwrap the bandages."

She pulled back his covers and saw that the bandages went all around his torso. "No," she said. "The bandages were there for a reason."

"I can't breathe. I mean, I can breathe, but I can't completely inhale. The bandages are on a little too tight," he said his face scrunching up in pain.

"Oh." She took the butter knife from the tray and slid it under the bandages.

She slowly cut the bandages making sure she didn't cut him. When she was done, she gathered them up and threw them to the side. Ronon inhaled deeply and smiled. "Much better."

Teyla shook her head in disapproval, but she smiled as she did. "You know, you're going to catch a cold sooner or later," Teyla said.

Ronon glanced and Teyla and raised his eyebrow, like he would often see Teyla do when she challenging him. "How do you know this? Are you a doctor now?"

"No. But it does get cold here. And you have been sleeping shirtless for the past two nights. And not to mention you have been walking around these halls without a shirt on."

"Is that a problem?" Ronon asked.

"Yes. For all of the females in this hall. I think that they are developing a crush on the new stranger."

"Are you jealous?"

"Should I be?" Teyla said, raising her eyebrow.

"No. Well, my shirt is bloody and has a gunshot hole in it."

"I can find you a shirt. So what do you want to eat first?" Teyla asked, changing the subject.

She walked over to her drawer and grabbed the tray of food. She took it over to her bed and she and Ronon shared the meal together. "Are you all right?" Ronon asked. He was concerned because she didn't say much during the meal.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not tonight," Teyla replied.

Ronon didn't push any further and they finished the meal in silence.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry I took a while to update. It is kinda a whimpy chapter. My bad. Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapters. And please review this chapter. Lil-Rock**


End file.
